OpenSound Competition (Season 10)
. Sanremo |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Emma Marrone - "Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu (Volare)" Qualification (1) - Gigliola Cinquetti - "Si" Qualification (2) - Elisa Toffoli - "Luce" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 6 October 2012 - 18 October 2012 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 27 October 2012 - 30 October 2012 Qualification - 19 October 2012 - 25 October 2012 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Mika Newton - "Come Out And Play" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Loreen - "Crying Out Your Name" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 10 (OSC 10) was tenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Italy) was the host of this season. The host town of most popular music festival in the country Sanremo was choosen as a venue of this season. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was the same as in 9-th Season. Because of a lot of participationg countries there were Qualification Stage First Day and Qualificaiton Stage Second Day. After them there were traditionall Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Italy). There are a lot of dark blue borocco elements. The background is mix of red and orange colours: traditional for Renaissance period and the period of Great Rome. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts The popular italian singers were choosen to perform in all Interval Acts. In Qualification Stage First Day there was the song "Si" from Eurovision Song Contest 1974 which took 2-nd place by Gigliola Cinquetti. In Qualification Stage Second Day Elisa Toffoli represented her great song from Sanremo 2007 "Luce". And in Final Stage winner of the last season Emma Marrone will represent her cover on famous song "Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu (Volare)". Participants 10 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: Finland, Germany, Greece, Italy, Malta, Northern Ireland, Norway, Serbia, Spain and Switzerland. The other from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day and one country with administration's wildcard went to Final. 'Returning artist' 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 10 already selected finalists. Also joined one country with administration wildcard. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 15 from Qualification Stage and 10 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated this part of the competition.